Naruto The Kami Of The Digital World
by Cerberus Kyuubi
Summary: Naruto becomes the The new Juubi after having the all the bijuu sealed into him after almost having Kurama extracted from him by Obito and Madara, but when he kills the two and returns Konoha only to find it in ruins. He finds the culprits but he decided to leave his world, to make a world of his own the digital world. Naruto Godlike and Harem
1. Chapter 1 Rise of the digital world

**Hey people this is my first story and I mean very first story so please do not flame me because of how I typed this story. I will try and improve over time people just need to tell me what it is I need to improve on. This is a Naruto and Digimon crossover fanfiction so all I gotta say is SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE SHOW.**

**Naruto becomes the The new Juubi after having the all the bijuu sealed into him after almost having Kurama extracted from him by Obito and Madara, but when he kills the two and returns Konoha only to find it in ruins. He finds the culprits but he decided to leave his world, to make a world of his own the digital world.**

**Digivolution**/ **Human Speaking**

**Digivolution/ Digimon Speaking**

_Justu/technique_

Digivolution/Kyuubi Speaking

_Digivolution/Thinking_

G**od Of The Digital World**

**Chapter 1**

**(Start playing Giving my life by I-Exist)**

**21 year old Naruto could feel Kurama leaving him as Madara and Obito extracted her from him. What no one knew about Naruto was that he had fell in love with the nine tailed demoness without anyone even knowing. He had met her when he was receiving a beating from the villagers at age 6. She always looked out for him every time he got himself into a tight spot, but not this time he was loosing her he would lose his first love because of a madman's dream and it was his fault. If he hadn't been so arrogant when fighting the two Uchihas. He could hear her crying and it hurt to hear her crying because of his foolishness. He looked over to the two Uchihas and saw them smirking at him as the extracted Kurama from him oh how they were going to be surprised at what he had up his sleeve. **

**With the little strength that he had left he mad one a hand sign and with it a seal appeared in the center of Naruto's forehead as he said " _FORBIDDEN_ _UZUMAKI FUINJUSTU:BIJUU ABOSORBTION SEAL!_" Naruto yelled. **

**Madara looked on in shock and yelled " Stop the flow of chakra NOW."yelled out Madara. Obito tried to stop but it wouldn't stop. " IT WON'T STOP, DAMN YOU UZUMAKI NARUTO DAMN YOU AND YOUR FAMILY TO THE LOWEST PITS OF HELL." Screamed out Obito as a vortex opened and it started to suck not only the bijuu chakra out of the statue but also their own. The vortex started to close leaving Madara and Obito barley alive with any chakra to use. Madara and Obito looked up and saw something that they both would literally take to their graves weather they wanted to or not. In front of them no longer stood Naruto Uzumaki but a creature of mass pa-portions. It had golden fur that could out shine the sun itself, the thing looked like a perfect mix between a fox and a wolf, it had the body of a wolf, the face of a fox, but what shocked them was not the ten golden tails flowing behind it, no it was the fact that this beast had a holy energy about it and a pair of angel wings on its back. The Juubi looked down at the to Uchihas and roared in anger before squashing them under it tremendous paw.**

**The moon came into view of the newly formed Juubi. It let loose a howl of agony, grief, and sorrow. The beast started to shrink and once done standing in its place was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. He was crying over the loss of his beloved. He had changed his spicky hair was now tamed and had grown longer it now reached the middle of his back, he went from "5,6" to "6,1". His eyes were now opposites gone the sky blue, his right eye was now silver with a slit it almost looked white like the snow, but the left eye was now a bloody red with a slit the red looked almost like blood. You could see the canines poking from his mouth. His hands had turned int claws, the whisker marks on his cheeks had become deeper and more defined. His chest looked like it had been carved by the gods themselves, he had the perfect body he wasn't scrawny but he also wasn't a muscle head like A the Riakage. He had a six pack and great pecks that you could bounce a coin off of them. **

**(Start playing colors of the rainbow by Dj Skeptyk)**

**Naruto sat there until he felt a presence in his mind and a voice that belong to the one he thought he had lost when he became the new Juubi. " _Naruto-kun whats_ _going on all I remember is being extracted by those two bastard Uchihas_.", Kurama spoke in her gentle tone. Naruto started to cry tears of joy it would seem Kami was giving him something for all the suffering he had went through because of Konoha, Madara, Obito, and his own father Minto Namikaze, but none of that matters right now because he had his demoness back with him and nothing was gonna separate them again. Naruto decided to go into his mindscape to go and see his beloved before going back to the accursed thing that people called the strongest village Konoha. Just the thought of it made Naruto's stomach churn. The only reason he actually stayed was because of the people that held close to him. How he wish he could destroy it and take his friend away from that place.**

**(Mindscape)**

**When Naruto entered his mindscape he was unprepared for Kurama to tackle him to the ground sobbing into his chest. When he looked at her it hurt to see her like this and it was all his fault. He started to rub her back and whispering sweet nothing into her ear to calm her down. It seemed to be working because her crying started to calm down until it was nothing but sniffle meaning she was calming down." Kurama-chan not that I don't mind staying like this but could you get off of me".**

**Kurama got off of Naruto while blushing "Sorry Naruto-kun I'm just so happy that you are alive and fine, I was so worried about you". Naruto looked at her form ( Kurama looks like Masane from Witchblade in witchblade form) She truly did look beautiful though. Kurama noticed Naruto looking at her and did a sexy pose **

"**Naruto-kun you know you can do****more than just look all you have to do is ask****"****Kurama said in a provocative voice. Naruto blushed at what the vixen had said to him. Hell he was surprised he didn't go flying from a bloody nose I mean what man wouldn't. He decided to look a different direction, when Kurama saw this she decided to play a little trick on her love. She towards Naruto who still refused to even look her way even though she could tell he was struggling not to. When she was right infront of him she leaned in and licked Naruto's neck where his mate mark was. Naruto felt a small tail of blood running down his nose and he shivered at what his mate/wife did. When Kurama was done she had a satisfied smirk on her face. Naruto wiped the blood from his nose and looked at his lover " Kurama-chan why do I feel so strange?", Naruto said. Kurama looked at her husband/mate and gasped at what she saw, standing before her was not only her mate but an kistune okami. ( I will do s flashback about how they met and the explantion in a different chapter.) Naruto was shocked at the explantion he was not only the first kistune okami Juubi but also a Kami. Wow... just wow oh well he knew that he was gonna become a demon anyways because he was the mate of Kurama. He kisses Kurama " Kurama-chan I'll visit you once I get back to the village then we can finish what you started", Naruto says. Kurama hearing this begins to purr in excitement at the thought of being dominated by him. **

**(Exit Mindscape)**

**(Play Stand up Be Strong Bleach Full version)**

**Naruto opened his mitch mach eyes and smiled. He jumped up on his feet and started to dash towards his home village where his other lovers were probably waiting for him at the village gates (I forgot to mention he had others.) he jumped from tree to tree to get there faster. He could already see the gates coming up but what he wasn't expecting was to see the village on fire. This shocked him but he put his shock away and became worried about the other people he has come to love over time in this village and out. He ran through the village hoping to find any signs of them but all he found where bodies upon bodies. He kept running until he reached the Hokage tower, he ran inside hoping that they would be in there hiding from whatever had caused this epidemic. He reached the top of the tower and saw something that made him want to destroy everything in his path.**

**There on the ground dead barley covered by their clothing were his other wives. Amaru, Hana, Tsume,Tayuya, Temari,Hinata(road to ninja Hinata and regular Hinata combined), Shion, Shizuka, Shizune, Koyuki, Saara(shippuden movie 3) Ryuzetsu(shippuden blood prison) Samui, Mabui, Yugito, Tsunade( you'll learn about it later) ,Kushina(same thing I said about Tsunade) and Mito( I'm talking about Tsunades grandmother now I know you all are like WTF but you barely see these at all and like I said same with Kushina and Tsunade.) What caught his attention was the fact he could smell two other scents but that's not all he could tell that his wives where raped before being killed. What made him want to destroy everything were who the fucking scents belonged to.**

**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**Narutos power started to go through the roof his eyes started to change into a combination between the sharigan and the rinnegan.(JUUBIGAN) Naruto could feel that they were at the villages North Gate, he disappeared in a sonic boom. Only to appear infront of the two soon to be victims. They had taken everything away from him while he was gone so now he was going to destroy them to the point there souls won't ever exist not even a fragment will be there. He could see the two were shocked at him appearing before them, but the shock was short lived because their faces morphed into arrogant smirks which in turn made Naruto even more pissed off about this whole thing.**

"**Well if it isn't the dobe did you find my little surprise I left you at the top of the tower. I must say if they weren't already used by you I would have made them my sluts." Sasuke said with so much arrogance that it could almost be seen by Naruto. Sakura on the other started to gush over Sasuke like he was Kami herself. This made Naruto let loose so much KI(killer intent) that it stared to leave a crater where he stood, his two targets where on their knees seeing their very own deaths at the hands of Naruto in a hundred different ways. Naruto started to cry blood his anger had finally reached it peak.**

"**UCHIHA, HARUNO FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE I WILL DESTROY YOUR VERY SOULS FOR THIS"Naruto let loose a sonic roar that sent the two of them flying. He rushed towards the Uchiha and delivered a punch to the stomach that launches Sasuke into the air. Naruto then appears above him and grabs him by his head drives it into the ground. He then pulls the Uchihas head out the ground and rips out his eyes. **

**Sasuke screams in agony as blood flows through his empty eye sockets. Naruto drops him on the ground and grabs Sakuras fist when she tried to blind side him. He breaks her arm and sends her into the ground with one of his tails. He jumps into the air and brings his foot down on Sakuras chest as she starts to cough up blood from the injury she received. Naruto then come up with an idea he grabs Sasuke with his tails and brings him infront of him. He knows Sakura is still awake but barely.**

"**SAKURA WATCH AS I KILL YOUR BELOVED UCHIHA FOR BOTH YOUR SINS"Naruto yells at her. Sakura stares with wide eyes as Naruto rips Sasuke apart with his tails. Sakura screams as she watches her crush get killed by Naruto, but it wasn't over Naruto let her see the Uchihas soul as he started to also destroy that to. Naruto drops the body of the Uchiha and slices off Sakuras head while burning he very soul until it is nothing but ashes. He then telaports back to the top of the Hokage tower to gather his dead wives.**

**He knew he could bring them back to life but not in this world where people have so much lust for power. He now knew he had to make his own world where when someone dies they can be reborn and redeemed for their sins where they had to work hard for their power to evolve further. A place that he and his loves could call home. He opened a gate to where he could create his world who knows maybe his creations will see the good in people that he never knew until he met the loves of his life.**

**He then entered the dimensional gate with the bodies of his wives not to be seen again until the time was right until the return of the **

**UNTIL THE DIGIMON GOD WAS NEEDED**

**Well that's the end of Chapter 1 of GOD OF THE DIGITAL WORLD**

**WELL LEAVE COMMENTS AND NO FLAMES OH AND IF YOU CAN'T TELL THIS WILL BE A HAREM AND I WILL BE ADDING MORE WOMEN TO NARUTOS HAREM SO FOR NOW GOOD BYE PEOPLE AND I MADE THIS AT 11:00PM AND JUST FINISHED AT 2:13AM**

**GOODNIGHT**


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

Hey people thanks for the comments I got the strangest question through a PM the question was and I quote "Could you turn Guilmon into a girl digimon to be with Naruto." I find that very interesting and hard to see, but I will probably do it but I will need others view on this so I will probably put a pole up some time this week and I will end it when chapter 5 comes around. Some people have grown tired of Godlike Naruto but I'll explain at the end of the chapter. SO SIT BACK AND RELAX FOR THE SHOW!

Digivolution/ Human Speaking

**Digivolution**/ Digimon Speaking

Justu/technique

Digivolution/Kyuubi Speaking

_Digivolution/Thinking_

I own nothing but the plot though I wish I did

Chapter 2 of Naruto The Kami Of The Digital World

**10,000,000 YEARS LATER**

Legends have been of the Digital Kami the first digimon. That he made the Sovereins themselves look like a rookie level digimon fighting a Soverein. He was said that it had taken nineteen women as his mates and had molded some digimon in his and their very image. It was said after creating the digital world and the digimon, he was said to have disappeared in thin air with his mates. Not even the Soverein knew what had happened to their creator, but as time went on he became nothing but a legend to others but some still believed that he existed because every legend has to have been true.

Unknown to all digimon except the Sovereins the Digital Kami had separated their world from the human world. Fanglongmon a golden dragon digimon had argued with the Digital Kami about separating the two worlds saying that the humans can help them and their world learn new things but the Digital Kami ended the conversation.

**-Flashback-**

Fanglongmon started up with his eight eyes at his Father/creator with a defiant look in his eyes, but his father stared down at his son/creation in irritatedlook. Fanglongmon had hoped his father would see how it would benefit the digimon and the digital world if they were allowed to interact with the humans.

"Father please allow this, it would allow the digital world to prosper and allow the other digimon to digivolve further." shouted Fanglongmon.

"Enough Fanglongmon the digital world and the human world are to stay separated." Roared Naruto in anger at his son. He knew that it was a selfish to do this but he wouldn't allow his children to go through the same thing he went through in his life.

The other Soverein have never seen their brother and father get into an argument since they were both peaceful. Ebonwumon was a two headed turtle digimon that had a tree growing on his back, he took after his fathers peaceful side. Zhuqiaomon a phoenix digimon that took after his father in his distrust in humans. Next was Azulongmon a digimon that took the form of a Chinese dragon made of lighting with chains wrapped around his body, he took after his father in wisdom. Biahumon a blue and white digimon with leg guards on his front legs, he took after his fathers love of battle. Finally Fanglongmon took after his father in leadership.

"Father maybe Fanglongmon is right maybe the humans can help the digimon", said Azulongmon trying to stop the argument.

Zhuqiaomon started to laugh getting the attention of everyone there " Please those creatures can't be trusted with digimon they might even try and use them as weapons t give themselves more power."

This seemed to make Fanglongmon and Azulongmon annoyed at what their brother had said Fanglongmon looked at his other two brothers " Biahumon, Ebonwumon what do you two think of this?" Fanglongmon asked. The two were about to answer when Naruto interrupted "ENOUGH OF THIS, THIS IS THE END OF THE DESCUTION FANGLONGON IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" yelled out Naruto in anger. Fanglongmon looked like he wanted to continue but knew that his father ended something it was ended, so with a reluctant nod the leader of the Soverein stormed off in anger.

Ebonwumon looked at his father "Father are you sure it is a good idea never let digimon and humans interact with one another." said Ebonwumon, Naruto sighed and looked down at his son

"Ebonwumon if you have seen what humans can do when given the chance then you would understand why I am doing this." he said. His remaining sons looked at him and said "Yes Father."

**-Flashback End-**

After the Digital Kami had disappeared Fanglongmon had took charge and decided to let the digimon interact with the humans by opening portals to the human world from the Digitalworld.

**-On Top Of A Hill-**

Laying on the soft grass of the hill was a boy that looked to be the age of fifteen. He was wearing a black jacket that was undone showing off a dark yellow shirt with a chibi-okami in the middle of it sleeping. His hair was golden blonde that spiked everywhere but if you looked closely you could see a pair of fox ears on top of his head around his neck was a choker with a silver fox head that a dark blue gems for eyes. He was wearing black pants that had a red flames design on the bottom right pants leg and, he had on black and red shoes.

The teens eyes started to flutter open until they were now fully open. His eyes where deep blue with slits. The boy jerked up and grabbed his head in pain, once the pain was gone the boy started to look around the the grassy area.

"W..wh..where am I? No who am I and why can't I remember anything."said the unknown boy to himself. He noticed that there was fog surrounding the grassy area making it hard for him to see anything.

Before he could contemplate anything else he heard someone yell."**DIAMOND STORM**", on sheer reflex he jumped out of the way. Good thing he did because the place where he use to be standing now was destroyed with what looked like crystals. He could see two figures making their way towards him. The first figure was a girl that looked to be the same age as him. She had red hair in a ponytail with a pair of sunglasses to cover her eyes ,a white short sleeved shirt with light blue sleeves and a light blue broken hear in the middle of her shirt. She had on blue jeans with a card holder attached to it she also had a dark blue shoes.

Walking next to the girl was a fox woman. She had yellow fur that coverd her body except her chest which had white fur. She had on purple gloves that had a ying yang symbol on them and a long yellow bushy tail that had a white tip, to Naruto she was beautiful.

The girl looked at Naruto and held up a device, a green screen popped up that showed a picture of Naruto on the top of the screen it said **"UNKNOW". **Which in turn seemed to make the girl angry if the scowl on her face was anything to go by.

"Stupid piece of junk how is it unknown. You know hat forget it I don't need to know the name of a weak digimon, Renamon walk all over him", said the girl to the now identified Renamon.

"**Yes Rika**" said Renamon to the girl named Rika. Renamon then charged at Naruto and jumped into the air while yelling "**Diamond Storm**". A hail storm of diamonds were coming toward Naruto with the intent of destroying him. He then heard a voice in his head say "**Dodge**" he didn't need to be told twice. Naruto then jumped to the right to avoid being destroyed by the diamonds. Renamon then charged again this time she through a punch that landed on Naruto's jaw, but he kept his ground. He dodged the next punch that came his way by catching her punch and throwing her at a tree. She flips in the air and lands on a branch with a smirk on her face. She jumps down and attacks but Naruto is prepared when she send a kick at him. He uses his arm to block the kicks that she sent at him. He was unprepared when he heard a shout of "**Agumons Metal Claw**" Renamons nails became longer and she swiped at him.

"**Don't let her near you with those claws**" said the unknown voice in his head. Naruto listened again and started to dodge her swipes. Renamon was impressed that this digimon could match her in speed. She had taken another swipe but this time hitting the head knocking it off. When that happened a data energy field appeared around the unknown digimon. When the field disappeared the digimon had changed.

His hair reached the middle of his back. His eyes were now blood red and had a smirk on his face. He disappeared and appeared behind Renamon and kicked her in the back sending her into a tree. When Renamon tried to stand up she felt a clawed hand around her neck making it hard for her to breathe. Rika was shocked one moment she had this digimon on the ropes about to have Renamon turn him into data and then he changed into this, but what was frighting is how fast he had beaten Renamon. Before she could draw another card he spoke.

" **Don't even think about it one small move and you can kiss this little vixen goodbye**."he said. Rika started to freak out if she did anything she could lose Renamon her partner.

"**Now tell me where am I**"He said. Rika sighed and said " Tokyo, Japan" he let go of the female digimons throat thinking on how he got here while walking back to where the little fox pendent was while Renamon was gasping for air and rubbing her throat.

Once he picked up the pendent he looked for any type of identity he found nothing on it. With a sigh he glared at the two before him and said " **Do not attack me again or next time I will destroy you and take** **care of my other half**" with nothing left to say he put it back on his power then receded back into him turning him back to normal. He then fell on his butt looking around confused and saw Renamon and Rika. He jumped to his feet and got in a fighting position ready just in case they attacked him again. Rika sighed and put her hands up showing they no longer ment any harm. He put his arms down but was still tense just in case they tried to surprise attack him.

"My name is Rika Nonaka and this is my partner Renamon now who are you." Rika said in a calm tone. As if a switch flipped on in his head an intense pain shot through his head and he started to see people and hearing voices that where not his

"NARUTO"

"Naru-kun"

"**Naruto-kun"**

"**NARUTO UZUMAKI"**

"My.. my name is Naruto Uzumaki," said the now named Naruto. This was just the first step in finding out who he was and why he could no longer remember his past.

End

Well that's the end of a horrible chapter and yes Naruto is like Moka because of his lost memory one holds the power and is arrogant and has no trust for humans and the other is nice and kind. Naruto is going to have a tamer to restore his trust in humans Naruto's wives will appear but later on in the story for a reason now I need to know who do you think should be Naruto's Tamer. Now see ya I'm sick and need my rest.


	3. The Meeting Between Light and Darkness

**Once again I have created another chapter I have received complaints about the rape in chapter 1. So I'm here to say this the reason Naruto does not like humanity is because after years of torture by the villagers being stuck on the same team with a hypocrite that taught him nothing, a gay emo that got everything handed to him by the village and probably would have been welcomed back even if he killed half of Konoha, and last but not least the banshee that would hit him for the smallest reasons like even for saying hello to her, had no skills and tried to lie to him about loving him just to make him try and bring back the emo even harder. His father sealed a fox in him when he could have let Kushina take it with her in death. Being denied his heritage and lied to about his family. And I know this is sound fucked up but if Sarutobi told the village that Naruto was the Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi no Kistune (aka- Kurama) why didn't he tell that the Uchihas where planning on trying to take over the village. So the rape was needed in the end to throw Naruto over the deep end. That humans could never be trusted.(RANT OVER) I've also gotten some people giving me tamers for Naruto, but the character (or characters) I choose will show up in the next chapter. SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE SHOW.**

Digivolution/ Human Speaking

**Digivolution**/ Digimon Speaking

Justu/technique

Digivolution/Kyuubi Speaking

_Digivolution/Thinking_

(I own nothing but the story)

Chapter 3- The Meeting between Light and Darkness

-Opening-( Play Colors Of The Heart by UVERworld)

A figure is hidden in the dark and it's eyes snap open with mitch match eyes

(**Ano hi boku no kokoro wa oto mo naku kuzure satta) **

Naruto appears with a sad look walking in the rain as Yami appears behind him with a smirk(**Kowarete saken demo keshi)**

He feels the rain stop he looks and see's Rika and Renamon holding an umbrella with smiles(**sare nai kioku to)**  
The fox amulet gets taken off as Naruto is fighting and Yami is released.(**Kurayami ga hitomi no naka  
he to nagare komu)**  
Yami jumps in the air as his digivolutions appear behind him but remain in the shadows(**Mou iro sae mie nai ashita he to shizumu)**

Naruto is talking to Takato and Henry while Rika sits under a tree

**(****Wakari aeru hi wo  
tomedo naku sagashita**)  
The other digimon are all playing around with each other even Renamon

(**Ushinau tame dake ni  
ima wo ikiteku)**  
Naruto is leaning on a tree as he watches the others digivolve

(**Mou dame da to hitori**

**kodoku wo daite mo)**

An attack hits where Naruto was standing as he jumps out of the way as his digivolutions appear behind him in the shadows

(I**f you turn on the lights...  
Hikari he terashiteku)**

Beautiful women started to surround Naruto as one with Nine fox tails reached to touch Naruto cheek They disappeared before him, he felt hurt in his heart but he woke up to see it was dark he closes his eyes again

**(Negai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yo to  
Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito  
Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colors  
Mou ichido kono te de asu wo egakeru kara**)

The fox amulet falls in between to digivices one black one white(**Hikari no yubisaki de**)

-OPENING END-

"My.. my name is Naruto Uzumaki," said the now named Naruto. He tried to remember something else but every time he tried he couldn't remember anything else but his name. Rika looked at Naruto in curiosity and agitation. She looked at Renamon who nodded to her tamer knowing what she wanted. Renamon started to walk towards Naruto who was now sitting down on the ground with a blank look in his eyes. She snapped her finger infront of Naruto's face which seemed to bring him back down to earth. He looked up at Renamon with a questioning look on his face. " **Can you tell us what type of ****digimon you are**?" asked Renamon. Naruto looked at Renamon with a confused look on his face and asked " What's a digimon?", this seemed to shock the two women in front of him.

"How do you not know what digimon are when you yourself are one?" asked Rika. This shocked Naruto, he was this thing called a digimon.

Rika sighed knowing this was not going to get them anywhere. She pulled out her digivice and digi-cards then showed it to Naruto. " This is a digivice it helps tamers and their digimon defeat other digimon and these are digi-cards they are power boosters for digimon. The tamer has to run the card through the slit in the digivice to activate it."Explained Rika. Naruto had a look of understanding as he remembered when Renamons claw grew longer. She then activated the digivice and pointed it at Renamon, a green screen appeared showing Renamon and information about her.

"Tamers can also use the digivice to get information on the digimon they are confronting with their own digimon. There are two type of digimon Wild digimon that have no tamer and Tamed digimon who have found a tamer. When a digimon is destroyed it is turned into data and the winner of the battle absorbs the loser digimons data.", finished Rika with a sigh. Naruto nodded his head understanding what he was just told by the young redhead. Suddnely Rika's digivice started to go off. It showed a picture of Naruto with his digi-title.

**NAME: HIKARI(Light) KISTUNEMON/ YAMI(Dark) KISTUNEMON- NEW SPECIES**

**TYPE:Holy/Demonic Digimon**

**LEVEL:Rookie Level Digimon**

**ATTACKS: Heavens Fire Storm, Feather Storm, Holy Saber, Holy Shield, Hells Wrath, Death's Touch, Claw of Oblivion, Dark Blade, and Dark Shield**

**INFO: Ability to change between two forms. NO OTHER DATA KNOWN.**

This shocked everyone their especially Rika and Renamon because before the battled the digivice had no known information about Naruto until now. This couldn't be a coincidence but Rika decided to think about it later. She looked at Naruto and saw he had a giant grin on his face '_Probably happy finding out_ _s__ome information about himself_' thought Rika. While Renanmon was thinking ' _A new species of_ _digimon now I why there was no data on him this could be interesting' _thought the excited Renamon.

With a sigh Rika noticed it was getting dark and started to walk away Renamon following behind her. She noticed Naruto still standing in the same place.

"Are you coming or what?" asked an irritated Rika. Naruto looked shocked at what she had asked, they had only just met but then again you never let opportunity slip through your hands at any moment.

With a nervous nod Naruto ran to catch up the duo. Naruto was taking in the sights he was so caught up with curiosity he didn't notice that Renamon kept looking at him if you looked closely you could see the blush on her cheeks. She wondered what made her so interested in this new digimon that she had just met half an hour ago.

She decided to think about it later and kept to the shadows while Rika and Naruto walked in the open. It would seem that no one was able to see the fox ears on top of his head.

( Nonaka Home)

When they had arrived at Rika's home she had went to talk to her grandmother since her mother was away on business. She had asked her grandmother could Naruto stay with them. Her grandmother approved of it but had said Naruto needed to help out around the house and that she would tell her mother when she returned. She then showed Naruto his room which was the regular sized bedroom not that he minded.

He looked outside and saw the full moon in the middle of the starry sky. With a sigh Naruto laid his head down on the pillow to try and rest.

(Mindscape)

(Play Love hate by VTZ)

Naruto looked around and saw that he was in a field next to a lake and by the looks of it, it was night time if the full moon was anything to go by. Naruto's body tensed when he heard the sound of footsteps coming his direction. He then got into a fighting stance. When the person came into view, Naruto was shocked to the core at what he saw. It was another version of him except he had red eyes, longer hair that reached the middle of his back and he had a dark aura of arrogance and hate. There was a long silence that stated t make Naruto feel uncomfortable. So he decided to end it.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?" Naruto said. The darker Naruto looked at Naruto with a smirk on his face. " **You haven't figured it out yet how pitiful, but I guess it can't be helped I'm you, you idiot**." said Dark Naruto. This shocked Naruto how can this person be him that couldn't be possible.

" Don't fuck with me there is only one Naruto and that's me!" yelled Naruto. The Dark Naruto laughed at the Light Naruto. " **Well you are half right I am you but I'm also not you, I am Yami Kistunemon or Yami Naruto. Don't you remember what that little **_**humans**_** digivice said there were two Names mine and yours." **said Yami Naurto with a sneer on his face, this shocked Naruto to know that he had another personality, but he also caught the venom in Yami's voice when he said humans. Naruto looked into Yami Naruto's saw the pure hatred for humans.

Yami Naruto sighed to calm himself down. He looked at Naruto and noticed a silver and gold energy around him, but he also noticed Naruto was looking at him with a curious look in his eyes. He then noticed a black and red energy coming off of him. Before he could try and figure out what was going on the energy shot off their bodies and at the moon.

**(Outside Mindscape**)

The gold and silver energy surrounded Naruto's body while the black and red energy surrounded the fox amulet. The energies shot off of Naruto and fox amulet out of the window and into the sky. The energies shot off into different directions.

**(Mindscape)**

**(Play 2soul I want you)**

Naruto and Yami Naruto looked at each other with wide bewildered eyes. "What just happened?" asked Naruto. Yami looked at Naruto with a wondering look "** I... I don't know what that was**."stated Yami. Though Yami and Naruto knew that something big was coming and those two energies were going to play a big role in it but the question was what. Yami decided to continue to continue talking to Naruto.

" **Well forget about that for now, I'm here to tell you that the thing around our neck is some type of restraint, it makes it so you are the one to control the body, but once it is taken off I take control and before you ask no I don't know what would happen if it stayed off to long**." explained Yami as he saw Naruto about to say something. Naruto sighed at that, he had hoped that Yami Naruto knew something about this amulet. Before Naruto could say anything else Yami began to talk "**We will speak another time for now get some rest...and oh Naruto if you ever almost get us killed because of those **_**humans**_** I will force my way through the amulet and kill all of them and will crush you like a** **insect now go I believe your **_**friends**_** will want to talk in the morning**." said Yami. With that said Yami tossed Naruto out of the Mindscape.

**(Exit Mindscape)**

Naruto opens his eyes slowly only to see that it was still night and only six minutes went by in his mind. He sighs and lays back down to get some sleep. To him this place was strange,but he liked it. Though he does wonder what those energies were.

**(Unknown Location 1)**

In a two-story house you could hear the sounds of crying if you listened closely. In the house it was a woman crying her eyes out. This woman had lost one of her closest friends in the world. Her friend was taken from her and she didn't know why. She lied down on her bed to try and sleep through the pain, but as she was about to close her eyes a red flash went off in front of her on her nightstand. She recognized it, but it was different it was a black and crimson digivice. It wasn't like her other one it radiated a feeling of anger, hate and determination.

She knew that this would help her save her friend, so she reached out and grabbed it. She wiped her tears away and had a look of determination in her eyes.

**-Unknown Location 2-**

A woman sitting on her couch was upset. Why you may ask. Well you see her life was never normal in fact her family raised her as a ninja of sorts. She just wanted a normal life, but she couldn't have one staying with her family. So she chose to run away to start a new life where no one knew who she was. She got off of her couch and was heading to bed.

When she reached the stairs she saw a golden flash. She looked and saw on her table was a type of device that she knew she never bought. It was gold and silver. She could feel a happy and excited aura coming off of it. She walked over to it and picked it up. She started to feel calm as she held onto the thing. She decided she would try and find out more about it in the morning. If only she knew her life was about to go beyond normal.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Sorry it took so long I was trying to see how I should make this one and plus I was also looking for a date to my prom so I had my hand full. It also seems that people want a female Guilmon but that might change we will have to wait and see oh and thanks for the reviews everyone now I gotta relax and kick back for awhile and oh I might come out with the first Naruto x Species(The Movie if you didn't know) story so you know the drill**

**Review/Comment**

**THANKS AND GOOD NIGHT FOLKS**


	4. sORRY

I'm sorry to say to everyone but I have to put my stories on both hold and adoption because my laptop has stopped working because of the C:\windows\system32\config\system on my HP mini so my stories are up for adoption. Right now I'm trying to fix it but I'm pissed that nothing seems to work for me so I have to say so long everyone.


	5. YAY

**Hello I have good news for everyone I will be able to continue my stories but it will be on my mothers laptop for a while until Christmas because she said she would get me a new one so I will continue my stories, but I had to put my male pride to the side and had to beg her to allow me to use her laptop so I won't be able to update frequently and I won't start right away**.


End file.
